The basic aim of our research program continues to be the description and understanding of selective attention, particularly as it applies to visual perception and information processing. We are continuing our basic research strategy by an approach that attacks phenomena on several fronts by means of different experimental paradigms. Occasionally we diverge from our main objective in order to follow up serendipitous findings that are ancillary to the main purpose of an experiment. Examples of these are studies on perceptual aspects of reading and currently an investigation into the different processing steps of stages that underlie or determine what it is that makes two stimuli easily discriminated as opposed to poorly discriminated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Rohrbaugh, John W., & Eriksen, Charles W. Reaction time measurement of temporal integration and organization of form. Perception and Psychophysics, 1975, 17, (1), 53-58. Skelton, James M. & Eriksen, Charles W. Spatial characteristics of selective attention in letter matching. The Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society, 1976, 7, (2), 136-138.